Nessie el Sombrero Seleccionador
by Xareni
Summary: Nessie es fan de Harry Potter y mientras mira una de sus películas piensa en que casa se quedaría cada uno de sus seres queridos...


**Los personajes y todos lo que pueden reconocer pertenece a sus respectivas autoras.**

_Espero les guste, es la primera vez que me animo a subir un escrito. Este es un oneshot. Díganme si les gusto y si debo mejorar en algo. ¡Gracias por leerlo!_

* * *

**Los Cullen y el Sombrero seleccionador**

Me encontraba en la sala de la mansión Cullen junto con mi familia viendo una de las películas de Harry Potter , en ese momento mirábamos la selección del sombrero y me puse a pensar ¿Si mi familia fueran magos en lugar de vampiros a que casa pertenecerían?

Mire a mi abuelo Carlisle un momento y comencé a imaginar a mi abuelo con el sombrero puesto, seguramente este diría algo como - vamos a ver que hay en ti, por lo que veo eres muy noble igual que los de Hufflepuff, sin embargo, tu hambre de conocimiento te haría sobresalir en un solo lugar

―¡Ravenclaw!― gritaría. Sí pensé, definitivamente mi abuelo era un Ravenclaw y sin duda su clase favorita seria "Pociones", este noto mi mirada, me sonrió antes de dirigir nuevamente su mirada a la televisión.

Escuche una pequeña risa y gire levemente la cabeza para observar a mi padre sofocar una risa, era obvio que había leído mi pensamiento y por la manera en que me miraba podía notar que estaba completamente de acuerdo conmigo. Le sonreí a mi padre y luego pensé a que casa iría el, otra vez la imagen del sombrero vino a mi mente , esta vez encima de la cabeza de mi papá, el sombrero diría algo como:

― Eres muy inteligente, tus dones en la música definitivamente son de un Ravenclaw, sin embargo en ti sobre sale más la elegancia y la astucia de un ¡Slytherin!― regrese de mis pensamientos solo para ver una mueca de disgusto en mi padre, sin duda no le agradaba que pensara que él tenía que ser un Slytherin

―recuerda que no todos los Slytherin son malos, tu serias el mejor Slytherin y el más bueno de todos los tiempos―pensé, él sonrió en contestación.

―¿Que clase seria tú favorita?― pensé.

―Probablemente vuelo y arte― le contesto a lo que los demás vampiros de la familia voltearon a ver pero supusieron que mi papá solo contestaba a una pregunta no dicha y siguieron embelesados viendo la película.

Seguí asignando a mi familia y ya que inconscientemente lo había hecho, seguiría en orden de transformación así que voltea a ver a mi dulce abuela y la imagine con el sombrero seleccionador, este diría – lo que más resalta en tu persona es tu bondad , honestidad y tu enorme capacidad de perdonar por lo que sin duda eres de ¡Hufflepuff!- sonrió , si definitivamente mi abuela era la mujer más buena del mundo así que no podía estar en ninguna otra casa y seguramente su clase favorita seria Herbologia.

Reí mentalmente y mire a mi adorada tía Rosalie, no tuve ni que imaginarla con el sombrero, yo sabía que de ser maga mi tía sería una Slytherin al igual que mi padre, aunque ellos no lo aceptaran se parecían mucho, casi como hermanos sanguíneos y se llevaban exactamente como eso. A ella seguramente le encantaría la clase de Astronomía.

A continuación mire a mi tío Emmet, lo imagine con el sombrero y una de sus enormes sonrisas características, el sombrero diría:

― tu corazón es noble y leal como el de un Hufflepuf, mas tu impulsividad, tu fuerza y valentía te hace un ¡Gryffindor!― así es, mi tío oso sería un gran león y no tenía ni que pensarlo, su clase favorita seria Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Miro a mi tía Alice y la imagino con el sombrero, este en mi mente le cubría casi toda la cabeza, pensamiento a mi padre logro sacarle una risa que supo pasar desapercibida por la familia, el sombrero diría- que tenemos aquí, esto es difícil, sin duda eres astuta como una Slytherin, sin embargo también eres noble como una Hufflepuff, eres lista como una Ravenclaw y valiente como un Gryffindor. ¿En qué casa debería ponerte? – se cuestionaría el sombre a lo que tía Alice diría- Gryffindor, es el más cool de los cuatro.- y el sombrero le contestaría- si esa es tu decisión entonces serás una ¡Gryffindor!- sí, definitivamente mi tía seria de las que elegiría en que casa estar por ella misma y sin dudarlo su clase favorita seria Adivinación.

Ahora era el turno de mi tío Jazz, seguí con la rutina de imaginarlo con el sombrero y en mi mente este comenzó hablar – Tu astucia es un Slytherin y con tu don seguro harías grandes cosas en esa casa, mas sin embargo tu valentía, capacidad de combate, caballerosidad y coraje te hace ser un ¡Gryffindor!- y estoy completamente seguro que a mi tío le encantaría la clase de Historia de la magia.

Ya solo quedaba mi amada madre, así que la imagine con el sombre, este diría:

―Eres valiente como un Gryffindor y tu amor por los libros te hace una buena candidata para ser una Ravenclaw, mas tu preocupación por los demás y tu aprensión a la atención te hace ser una ¡Hufflepuff!― sí, mi madre era buena y ella no le interesaría sobresalir demasiado. Ella definitivamente estaría en esa casa y su clase favorita seria sin dudarlos "Cuidado de las Criaturas mágicas". La podía imaginar perfectamente acariciando a un hipogrifo.

Una vez había asignado a cada uno de mis familiares a una casa decidí seguir viendo la película solo para encontrarme con que ya había terminado. En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la mansión y entro mi querido Jake.

―Jake te importaría salir a caminar conmigo―le dije, podía escuchar a mi tía rose y a mi padre gruñir por lo bajo. Y luego decían que no se parecían…

―Claro Nes… digo Rennesme ― dijo mirando a mi madre y salimos. Íbamos caminando cuando con curiosidad le pregunte―¿Jake tú has visto Harry Potter?-

―¡No creo que haya alguien que no la haya visto, es genial!― me dijo

―¿A qué casa crees que irías tú y cual crees que sería tu clase favorita?― le pregunté

―A la más genial de todas, Gryffindor por supuesto― me dijo con una enorme sonrisa- y sobre la clase pues creo que Transformaciones, si lo piensas eso de transformarme se me da bien, no tendría que estudiar para pasar esa clase- dijo riéndose

―Dudo que con la profesora McGonagall no tuvieras que estudiar, aunque sería una ventaja, con sus clases podrías convertirte en lo que quisieras― le contesté, ente risas― tal vez hasta en un murciélago.

―¿Como un vampiro? Lo siento Ness pero prefiero ser licántropo, es lo mejor. ¿Y tú a que casa crees que irías?― me preguntó

―Gryffindor- le dije― así estaríamos juntos ― luego me puse de puntitas, ya que era mucho más alto que yo, y le di un suave beso en los labios. Le sonreí, comencé a correr y le grite― El que llegue de ultimo a la reserva es un squib.


End file.
